


Happy new year!

by Msbookgeek



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msbookgeek/pseuds/Msbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert celebrate New Year's Eve together. Big party at the The Woolpack. Robert tells Aaron accidentally who tried to kill him. When Ross shows up at the party, Aaron is unstoppable. So in my story the scene with Robert and Ross, happened before new years eve. So when Aaron found out, he also found out about Robert threatened Ross with a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy new year!

"Ross?" 

Aaron face changed color. He touch Robert with both his hands on each side of his face. Not in a romantic way, but to make sure he could look Robert right into his eyes. He had not forgotten how much Robert meant for him, Robert could lie to others but for him it was simply impossible. Yes, he knew that Robert had lied to him before, but there was always something that told Aaron that his words were not true. He had just chosen not to listen to the other voice in his head. 

"Ross...was the one who shot you? All this time, he was the..." Aaron was furious. Robert nodded. He recognized the anger in Aaron's body language. He took one good hold around Aaron's arm, afraid of what he would do now. Their fingers intertwined. They were vigilantly watched by people around them. Some smiled and other shook their heads.

"Aaron..." Robert looked questioningly at him. Aaron's eyes went away to the door. Ross was laughing with his little brother Finn and the rest of the Barton family behind him. They found a table on the other side of the room.

"Aaron! AARON! I know what you thinking. No!" Robert said, trying to stop the younger man from doing something stupid on the last day of 2015.

"LET ME GO, ROBERT!" Aaron's voice was loud and almost everyone in the bar turned toward them. Robert felt like his face was glowing and in one weak moment he let go of Aaron. 

"Aaron!" Robert hissed after him. Aaron went with quick and determined steps to the Barton family. Finn and Adam was the only one who smiled, when they saw him. They stopped when they saw Aaron's angry face. No one could blame them, Robert thought. 

"Ross.. I need to talk to you!" Aaron said, with dangerously cold voice.

"Now? Its New years eve, Aaron. Lets talk some other day!" Ross said laughing.

"Really? When would be a good time for you to talk about sending an innocent man to prison?" Aaron said and every eyes went his way.

"What... did you say?" Ross voice was shaking.

"You heard me! Maybe I should tell them what you did the day... Robert nearly died!" Aaron said. Ross was to shocked to answer him. 

"But of course you chose the simple solution. Blame it on the ex, like everyone else". 

"Aaron... Hey, Aaron. Maybe we should..." Robert tried to calm him down.

"Do what..Robert? Hmm... It's his fault and you want to forget it like nothing happened!" Aaron said.

"I... no! I didn't mean it like that! Think about what you doing... " Robert continue whispered to him.

"Sorry! Not this time. Happy new year, Ross!" Aaron said smiling, before he hit Ross in the face. Many of the people standing around them, tried to stop the two men who threw themselves on each other, but the fight had already started.

"Please!" Robert said, while he tried to obtain Aaron's arm to push him away from Ross. 

"Aaron, stop it!" Adam tried to persuade his friend to stop. The rest of the Barton family cheered from the sidelines.

"STOP IT! PLEASE, AARON!" The female voice belong to Vic. 

"It was my fault. I started it all, Aaron. I only sorry I blamed you for... being afraid! I'm gay!" Robert said with loud voice, to drown out the shouts and noises. He tried to distract him with his words. 

"No you not. Your bisexual, Robert!" Aaron voice was low and warm. He went away from Ross, Andy and Finn held him back from Aaron.

"Who side are you on? He started it!" They heard Ross stir at them.

"I need a beer!" Aaron said to Robert. Robert hesitated before he left Aaron in the crowd. He went to the bar, ordered two beers from Doug.

"...what happened, Aaron?" Adam said. Aaron's face was bleeding and swelled up in several places.

"Nothing.. I.." Aaron's voice faded, when he saw Robert. Adam and Vic turned around. 

"Robert, make some sense into your boyfriend! He won't listen to me..." Adam sounded irritated.

"He... is not my boyfriend!" Aaron hissed. 

"Yes he is. Robert has admitted he's bi, now it's time that you admit you're together!" Vic smiled, before laughing. 

"You feel better?" Robert studied him, while Aaron started on the second beer. 

"No not really! I can't go to the police about it... I know he did it. But..." Aaron said defeated.

"Welcome to my world!" Robert tried to send him a gentle smile.

"Why...why can't you go to the police with it?" Aaron looked at him, puzzled.

"Because... maybe someone was a little bit over the top mad when he found out and he... he threatened him with a gun!" Robert whispered, while he try not to look Aaron in the eyes. 

"YOU DID WHAT?" 

"You're angry?" 

"Why do you think so?" Aaron laughed out loud heartlessly. 

"It was stupid and I didn't think at all!" Robert held up his hands in peaceful way. 

"No! You never do, Sugden!" Aaron laughed, before he planted a kiss on Robert red lips. Everyone was screaming and laughing: Happy new year, when they let go of each other.


End file.
